Azazel (Tekken)
Azazel is the main antagonist alongside Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima in Tekken 6/ Tekken 6BR. He was first introduced in Tekken 6, and returned for Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Azazel is playable with a cheat device on the PSP version only. Although he was previously unnamed, this character was confirmed to be named "Azazel" on November 26, 2007. Azazel makes it's appearance as the final boss in both games. Appearance Azazel is not human, rather a massive creature, roughly twice as tall, and thrice as thick (not including its tail) as an average size Tekken character and is restrained by ice and chains. Due to its size, Azazel cannot be thrown but can throw its opponent. Despite this however, Azazel can be juggled. History While little is known about Azazel's history, he is known as the ultimate evil that will awaken when "two evil stars" clash in battle. Despite the efforts of many, Azazel is ultimately awoken as a result of the overflow of negative energy produced by Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima throwing the world into chaos in order to awaken and destroy him. Once awake, Azazel faces Lars Alexandersson and Raven in battle, and loses. During the fight, Azazel reveals that it is known as the "Rectifier of All Things", he was created as a result of the sins of mankind, and the time has come for him to destroy humanity so that they can at one, but being too injured to continue the battle, he apparently self-destructs. However, this is later revealed to have been a ruse in order to gather more strength. As Jin and Lars fight outside the temple, during which Jin fully explains his motives to Lars, Azazel bursts out from the ground underneath them, stronger than ever before. Jin, however, powers up with the Devil Gene and approaches Azazel, who fires countless beams of energy at Jin, only for them to be deflected away. Without warning, Jin punches his fist straight through Azazel's chest and the two of them plummet into the abyss below. The outcome of the battle is not shown, but it can be safely assumed that Azazel has been destroyed once and for all. Abillities Azazel has the ability to summon boulders or rock columns from the ground (which it uses to attack its opponent), summon ice scarabs which it also uses to attack its opponent. Azazel also has the ability to curl up in a ball and attack its opponents. His move set bears some resemblances to previous Tekken boss characters, such as his stun attack (which is almost identical to Jinpachi Mishima's), the ability to fire lasers (similar to Devil, Angel and Devil Jin's laser attacks). *Crystal Blades: Azazel can summon 4 up to 5 blades from his left arm. *Hellfire Blast: Like Devil Jin's. He can shoot lasers from his eyes. But it was bigger and dealt more damage than Devil Jin's. Gallery 185px-Azazel-profile.jpg 800px-Gold_Azazel_versus_Asuka_(Customized)_-_T6_BR.jpg|Golden Azazel 2030138-vollbild.jpg Azazel_-_Entrance_-_Tekken_6_-_2.jpg Jin_versus_Azazel_-_Gamescom_Trailer_-_T6_BR.jpg zusvt6q.jpg 08768656.jpg azazel-tekken-pachislot.jpg|Azazel's Evil Stare mlp_fim__azazel_oc_bio_by_masterofnintendo-d5gqaga.png Category:Tekken Villains Category:Monsters Category:Final Boss Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Demon Category:Bosses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cataclysm Category:Giant Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Judges Category:Immortals Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Necessary Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Creature Category:Satan Category:Deceased Category:Dark Lord